A computer network typically comprises a plurality of interconnected entities. An entity may consist of any device, such as a computer or end station, that “sources” (i.e., transmits) or “sinks” (i.e., receives) data frames. A common type of computer network is a local area network (“LAN”) which typically refers to a privately owned network within a single building or campus. LANs typically employ a data communication protocol (LAN standard), such as Ethernet, FDDI or token ring, that defines the functions performed by data link and physical layers of a communications architecture (i.e., a protocol stack). In many instances, several LANs may be interconnected by point-to-point links, microwave transceivers, satellite hook-ups, etc. to form a wide area network (“WAN”) or internet that may span an entire country or continent.
One or more intermediate devices are often used to couple LANs together and allow the corresponding entities to exchange information. For example, a switch may be utilized to provide a “switching” function for transferring information, such as data frames, among entities of a computer network. Typically, the switch is a computer and includes a plurality of ports that couple the switch to the other entities. Ports used to couple switches to each other are generally referred to as a trunk ports, whereas ports used to couple a switch to LANs or end stations are generally referred to as local ports. The switching function includes receiving data at a source port from an entity and transferring that data to at least one destination port for receipt by another entity.
Switches typically learn which destination port to use in order to reach a particular entity by noting on which source port the last message originating from that entity was received. This information is then stored by each switch in a block of memory referred to as a filtering database. Thereafter, when a message addressed to a given entity is received on a source port, the switch looks up the entity in its filtering database and identifies the appropriate destination port to utilize in order to reach that entity. If no destination port is identified in the filtering database, the switch floods the message out all ports, except the port on which the message was received. Messages addressed to broadcast or multicast addresses are also flooded.
To prevent the information in the filtering database from becoming stale, each entry is “aged out” by a corresponding timer. Specifically, when an entry is first added to the filtering database, the respective timer is activated. Thereafter, each time the switch receives a subsequent message from this entity on the same source port, it simply resets the timer. Pursuant to standards set forth by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), the default value of the timer is five minutes. See IEEE Standard 802.1D. Thus, provided the switch receives a message from a particular entity at least every five minutes, the timer will keep being reset and the corresponding entry will not be discarded. If the switch stops receiving messages, the timer will expire and the corresponding entry will be discarded. Once the entry ages out, any messages subsequently received for this entity must be flooded, until the switch receives another message from the entity and thereby learns the correct destination port.
Additionally, most computer networks include redundant communications paths so that a failure of any given link does not isolate any portion of the network. Such networks are typically referred to as meshed or partially meshed networks. The existence of redundant links, however, may cause the formation of circuitous paths or “loops” within the network. Loops are highly undesirable because data frames may traverse the loops indefinitely. Furthermore, as described above, many devices such as switches or bridges replicate (i.e., flood) frames whose destination port is not known or which are directed to broadcast or multicast addresses, resulting in a proliferation of data frames along loops. The resulting traffic effectively overwhelms the network.
Spanning Tree Algorithm
To avoid the formation of loops, devices, such as switches or bridges, execute a spanning tree algorithm. This algorithm effectively “severs” the redundant links within the network. Specifically, switches exchange special messages called bridge protocol data unit (BPDU) frames that allow them to calculate a spanning tree or active topology, which is a subset of the network that is loop-free (i.e., a tree) and yet connects every pair of LANs within the network (i.e., the tree is spanning). Using information contained in the BPDU frames, the switches calculate the tree in accordance with the algorithm and typically elect to sever or block all of the redundant links, leaving a single communications path.
In particular, execution of the spanning tree algorithm causes the switches to elect a single switch, among all the switches within each network, to be the “root” switch. Each switch has a unique numerical identifier (switch ID) and the root is the switch having the lowest switch ID numeric value. In addition, for each LAN coupled to more than one switch, a single “designated switch” is elected that will forward frames from the LAN toward the root. The designated switch is typically the one closest to the root. By establishing designated switches, connectivity to all LANs, where physically possible, is assured.
Each switch within the network also selects one port, known as its “root port” which gives the lowest cost path (e.g., the fewest number of hops, assuming all links have the same cost) from the switch to the root. The root ports and designated switch ports are selected for inclusion in the spanning tree and are placed in a forwarding state so that data frames may be forwarded to and from these ports and thus onto the corresponding paths or links. Ports not included within the spanning are placed in a blocked state. When a port is in the blocked state, data frames will not be forwarded to or received from the port. At the root, all ports are designated ports and are therefore placed in the forwarding state, except for some self-looping ports, if any. A self-looping port is a port coupled to another port at the same switch.
Each BPDU typically includes, in part, the following information: the identifier of the switch assumed to be the root (by the switch transmitting the BPDU), the root path cost to the assumed root and the identifier of the switch transmitting the BPDU. Upon receipt of a BPDU, its contents are examined and compared with similar information (i.e., assumed root ID, lowest root path cost and switch ID) stored by the receiving switch. If the information from the received BPDU is “better” than the stored information, the switch adopts the better information and begins transmitting it (adding the cost associated with the receiving port to the root path cost) through its ports, except for the port on which the “better” information was received. Eventually, all switches will agree on the root and each will be able to identify which of its ports presents the lowest cost path to the root (i.e., its root port).
Depending on the configuration of a given network, the location of the root can significantly affect the distance that messages must travel. For example, many networks include a plurality of switches designated as access switches that provide connectivity to LANs, end stations, etc., and a plurality of backbone switches that, in turn, interconnect the various access switches. If the root is located at an access switch and the principal server utilized by the end stations (i.e., clients) is coupled to a backbone switch, the average distance between end stations and the primary server may be quite high, resulting in inefficient network operation. In addition, the backbone switches may become partitioned as ports between them are blocked. To reduce the average distance and avoid partitioning of the backbone switches, it is desirable to locate the root at a backbone switch. Switch IDs, moreover, include a fixed portion and a settable portion. By substantially decreasing the value of the settable portion of the identifier for a selected switch, a network administrator may “force” the network to choose the selected switch as the root.
To identify which switch should be the designated switch, switches again compare information in received BPDUs with their stored information. If the root path cost stored by a first switch is lower than the root path cost contained in BPDUs received from a second switch, then the first switch is the designated switch. If the root path cost for both the first and second switches is the same, the first switch compares the next informational element in the BPDU, i.e., the switch IDs. If the switch ID of the first switch is less than the ID of the second switch, then the first switch is the designated switch, otherwise the second switch is the designated switch.
In accordance with the spanning tree algorithm, the root switch generates and transmits BPDUs from its ports every hello time which is a settable parameter. Pursuant to IEEE standards, the default hello time is two seconds. In response to receiving BPDUs, switches transmit their own BPDUs. Thus every two seconds BPDUs are propagated through the network. BPDU information, moreover, like entity address information, is subject to being aged out and discarded. Typically, a timer is associated with the BPDU information stored for each port of a switch. The timer is set to a value referred to as the maximum age which is loaded into BPDUs generated by the root switch and copied by the other switches. An example of a default maximum age value is twenty seconds. As BPDUs are received, their contents are examined. If the contents match the information already stored for that port, the timer is reset. Accordingly, by receiving consistent BPDUs every hello time, which is significantly less than the maximum age, the current BPDU information is maintained and the accuracy of the spanning tree or active topology is confirmed.
If a switch stops receiving BPDUs on its root port, indicating a possible link or device failure, the corresponding timer will expire and the information will be discarded. In response, the switch will select a new root port based upon the next best information it has, and begin transmitting BPDUs through its other ports. Similarly, as links or devices are repaired or added, a switch may receive BPDUs containing better information than that stored for a particular port, thereby causing the switch to replace the previously stored information, as described above.
As BPDU information is up-dated and/or timed-out, the spanning tree is recalculated and ports may transition from the blocked state to the forwarding state and vice versa. That is, as a result of new BPDU information, a previously blocked port may learn that it is now the root port or the designated port for a given LAN. Rather than transition directly from the blocked state to the forwarding state, ports transition through two intermediate states: a listening state and a learning state. In the listening state, a port waits for information indicating that it should return to the blocked state. If, by the end of a preset time, no such information is received, the port transitions to the learning state. In the learning state, a port still blocks the receiving and forwarding of frames, but received frames are examined and the corresponding location information is stored, as described above. At the end of a second preset time, the port transitions from the learning state to the forwarding state, thereby allowing frames to be forwarded and received at the port. The time spent in each of the listening and the learning states is referred to as the forwarding delay.
As ports transition between the blocked and forwarding states, entities may appear to move from one port to another. To prevent switches from distributing messages based upon incorrect information, switches quickly age-out and discard the “old” information in their filtering databases. More specifically, upon detection of a change in the spanning tree, switches transmit Topology Change Notification Protocol Data Unit (TCN-PDU) frames toward the root. The format of the TCN-PDU frame is well known (see IEEE 802.1D standard) and, thus, will not be described herein. The TCN-PDU is propagated hop-by-hop until it reaches the root which confirms receipt of the TCN-PDU by setting a topology change flag in all BPDUs subsequently transmitted by the root for a period of time. Other switches, receiving these BPDUs, note that the topology change flag has been set, thereby alerting them to the change in the active topology. In response, switches significantly lower the aging time associated with their filtering databases which, as described above, contain destination information corresponding to the entities within the network. Specifically, switches replace the default aging time of five minutes with the forwarding delay time, which is generally fifteen seconds according to the IEEE standards. Information contained in the filtering databases is thus quickly discarded.
Although the spanning tree algorithm is able to maintain a loop-free tree despite network changes, recalculation of the spanning tree is a time consuming process. For example, as described above, the maximum age of BPDUs (i.e., the length of time that BPDU information is kept) is typically twenty seconds and the forwarding delay time (i.e., the length of time that ports are to remain in each of the listening and learning states) is fifteen seconds. As a result, recalculation of the spanning tree following a network change takes approximately fifty seconds (e.g., twenty seconds for BPDU information to time out, fifteen seconds in the listening state and another fifteen seconds in the learning state).
During this recalculation period, message delivery is often delayed as ports transition between states. That is, ports in the listening and learning states do not forward or receive messages. To the network users, these delays are perceived as service interruptions, which may present significant problems, especially on high-reliable networks. In addition, certain applications, protocols or processes may time-out and shut down during the reconfiguration process, resulting in even greater disruption to the system. Another disadvantage relates to subsequent message distribution. Following the reconfiguration process, messages are flooded across the network until the “new” destination ports are learned and the aging time returned to five minutes. Such flooding of messages often consumes substantial communications and processor resources.